wariofandomcom-20200213-history
9-Volt
9-Volt is a young video game fanboy from Diamond City who also works as a game developer at Wario's company. He is best friends with another WarioWare, Inc. employee 18-Volt. His video game fanboyism results in his Microgames involving classic Nintendo games, a theme that stands out and stays constant through the series. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! 9-Volt is first seen skateboarding home from school. Once he reaches home, he sets up a high-tech system with record players. (Note: The tune he plays is remixed at the beginning of SSBB's "WarioWare Medley".) With this system, he hooks up a GameBoy and begins the Microgame Mix. (As a visual gag, the GameBoy has a label that says NOT to revamp, which is ironically what 9-Volt is doing.) During the Mix, the screen displays RolePlay-esque messages depending on what happens, i.e. "microgame appeared!" when beginning a microgame. WarioWare: Touched! 9-Volt was at Toy Express where he bought 36-Volt Man and immediately went home to play it. He and 18-Volt beat the game in minutes. The Microgame Mix involes 9-Volt remixing on a record player, while 18-Volt holds a stereo in the background. On the record player, you can see Mario and Luigi figures. After the Microgame Mix, 9-Volt and 18-Volt fall asleep, waking up to discover that they are late for school. WarioWare: Smooth Moves In Smooth Moves, 9-Volt and 18-Volt recieve a new game and start playing. Soon, they start to fight over it, and accidentally break it. In his rage, 9-Volt kicks 18-Volt out of his house. 18-Volt then goes around town, looking to buy the game again to make up. he soon comes across a video game store that happens to have it on sale. After the Microgame Mix, 18-Volt reaches for the game, and sees 9-Volt do the same. 9-Volt quivers in sadness and starts bawling. The two make up, and are friends again. (An interesting point is that although the cut scene focused on 18-Volt entering the store, 9-Volt's voice can be heard during the Mix.) WarioWare: D.I.Y. In the Store, 9-Volt's stage can be played via the Game Blender. 9-Volt's stage screen is an 8-bit game parodying Super Mario Bros. and starring 9-Volt on his skateboard. For every victory, he gets coins from a Question-Mark Block, and for every failure, he falls through the floor. During the "SPEED UP" screen, he eats a powerup. After every Boss Stage, he goes into the castle from SMB. When the castle is tapped, the flag goes up, and fireworks burst. (Fun Fact: In his stage description, 9-Volt says, "What? No, my game is totally original!") WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase 9-Volt makes an appearance in 18-Volt's stage. During the "BOSS STAGE" screen, a giant version of his hat appears. After the Boss Stage, 9-Volt is revealed to be inside the hat. 18-Volt offers his hand in friendly embrace, but when the screen is "tapped" (Press A on the Wii Remote), 9-Volt slaps it away maliciously, and floats away in his giant hat ship. Game & Wario In 9-volt's House, 9-Volt playing in his new game console and trying to beat 18-volt's Score, He got a score higher than 18-volt. Suddenly, His mom, 5-Volt, took their game and sent her son and his friend to do their homework. After a while, they finally finished all their homework and 5-Volt was happy, and 5-Volt gave them back their console and surprisingly, she beaten his son's high score and they were shocked! The Title screen shows name "Gamer", A selection screen then appears with playable characters being only 9-volt and 18-volt. The game currently on the game screen is "BALLOON FIGHTER", From 9-volt Character You should choose 3 Level, When You Started(You Should Look At Gamepad) When You Finished, 5-volt Opens A Door in 9-Volt's Room And she wants 9-Volt to sleep, But he wants to be on his game so he can reclaim the high score. But be careful! Don't let 5-Volt see you when you are playing (Press ZL+ZR/L+R to hide). From Character 18-volt The Game Appear in TV and Gamepad At Same Time, After every Boss Stage, 18-volt eat popcorn and saw a man walking and car moving in a street and the man with dog, Sometime 5-Volt Appears In Every Boss Stage. Gallery 9Volt(WWMMG)0.png|WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' 9Volt(WWMMG)1.png|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' 9Volt(WWMPG)0.png|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' 9Volt(WWTw)0.png|''WarioWare: Twisted!'' 9Volt18Volt(WWTw)0.png|''WarioWare: Twisted! (with 18-Volt)'' 9Volt(WWTo)0.png|''WarioWare: Touched!'' 9Volt(WWSM)0.png|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' 9Volt(WWDIY)0.png|''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' 9Volt(G&W)0.png|''Game & Wario'' Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters